Karaoke Confessions Part 1 - The Waiting Game
by ProphecyBall
Summary: A night out leads to a drunken confession of something more than just friendship. Mild petting reference. Dramione.


A/N: This was actually written about real life and someone I know having a workplace crush. I just enjoyed it so much that I decided to change it and make it a Dramione so I could publish it. So many thanks to all the girls at Strictly Dramione FB group for all their encouragement and support. Hope it's ok as a quick filler fic.

Mild smut references of arousal feelings. Use of some lyrics from Foreigner's "Waiting for a Girl Like You" (Mick Jones Lou Gramm)

Many thanks to the wonderful PierreJ92 who beta'd this for me, and to SlytherinMomma88 for my fantastic aesthetic. You're both amazing, you beautiful ladies

The group left the restaurant, joking and laughing as they headed towards the karaoke bar.

"I _told_ you I'd get you two drunk and get you to sing," laughed Hermione, nodding towards Draco and Luna.

Inside, the group headed towards the bar and ordered drinks. After an hour and many more drinks in, Hermione was pretty tipsy and was complaining in depth to Luna about her silly workplace crush.

"It's so frustrating, Luna," she sighed unhappily. "I'm not single so I shouldn't even be _having_ these thoughts, though I may as well be single, given how unhappy I am with Ron. And even if I was, Draco wouldn't be interested in me anyway. He's younger than me, incredibly cute and far too laid back compared to my highly strung life, to be interested in me.." she finished sadly.

As she stopped speaking, she finally looked up at Luna and saw her looking over her shoulder, distracted by something behind Hermione. She turned, then wasn't sure if she flushed with embarrassment or went white in fear as she saw Draco stood right behind her.

"...Have you just heard everything I said?" she squeaked out.

He nodded. She made an embarrassed squeal and fled towards the ladies', practically running to get away.

She was almost there when she felt a hand clasp her arm and pull her into a dark corridor by the side of the toilets. She backed into the wall as he stood close to her, his imposing height towering over her and making her feel even smaller. She could feel her pulse racing and she was tingling all over.

"Why did you say all of that?" As he spoke in a slow, deep, sexy voice, her skin broke out in gooseflesh in response.

"Because it's true!" she protested indignantly, if a little breathlessly.

He leaned his arm on the wall, slightly to the side of and above her head, caging her in before leaning closer to her. When he spoke, his voice was lower and somehow even sexier, creating a feeling of intimacy that she wasn't expecting.

"You know that _how_ , Hermione?". She felt him breathe as he spoke, and the combination sent a mixture of shivers and arousal through her body.

"Okay, so I didn't exactly know, but it seemed obvious…" she stammered, overwhelmed at his close proximity, their bodies almost touching. He laughed slightly at her words.

"Then let me fill you in. _Firstly_ , we were in the same year, why would I care you're older than I am?" His voice resonated in her ear as he spoke, starting a twisting in her core. "Secondly, there's nothing wrong with you, I actually thought you'd caught me staring at you already, because I actually quite fancy you." He looked down before he spoke again. "Thirdly, I know you're in a relationship, so I've held back. _But_ , if you're honestly that unhappy," his eyes snapped to hers, "I'm not holding back anymore".

As he finished speaking, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her hungrily, like she was food and he'd not eaten for weeks. He tasted sweet, a mixture of the drink he'd last swallowed and cigarettes, creating a flavour she was enjoying discovering with her tongue. She felt like she was being devoured and found she liked the feeling. Her hands flew to the back of his head, where they ran over the silky fronds, which tickled her palms.

He pressed her into the wall and raised a hand to caress her breast. His legs, positioned on the outside of hers, moved him closer and pressed their groins together and he unconsciously moved his hips, grinding into her. She moaned into his mouth, while blood rushed to her core and she could feel dampness wetting her knickers.

It felt like they were kissing for hours before they broke apart, panting. He stepped back and looked at her.

"I decided to give this karaoke thing a go, I'm just waiting for my song. You might be surprised that I've chosen a Muggle song too. You should pay attention to it, maybe you'll find it useful".

He walked away and she took a few calming breaths, holding her hand to her chest to calm the beating creature beneath. "Bloody hell, Ron never kisses me like _that_ ," she thought. Hearing another song start, she slowly headed back to the main bar area, dazed from their passionate kiss. As she neared the raised platform, the singer was nearing the chorus. She glanced up automatically to see who was crooning so lovingly and locked eyes with Draco, who was staring intently at her.

 _"...I've been waiting, for a girl like you_

 _To come into my life_

 _I've been waiting, for a girl like you_

 _A love that will survive_

 _I've been waiting, for someone new_

 _To make me feel alive_

 _Yeah, waiting, for a girl like you_

 _To come into my life….."_

She gulped and broke eye contact, knowing that tonight was changing everything she thought she knew and wanted. She turned to the bar and ordered a shot and a chaser, downing the first and swirling the second. So lost in thought was she that she didn't hear the song finish. She wasn't aware of anyone approaching her until she felt someone touch her arm, making her jump and turn around to find herself chest to chest with Draco. Her heart started lurching in her breast again.

"So, Hermione. What happened before, that can be forgotten and go no further, if you want it that way. Or, you can come home with me right now and make it a risk worth taking. It's your choice…….".

As he spoke, he offered his hand to her. She looked at his hand, so enticing in its' promise, and felt torn. What he offered sounded so exciting, so far away from the normality of her everyday life. She thought then of Ron, of their painful relationship, struggling along because they probably both thought they had to, after all they'd been through. She knew it was now or never; the moment of truth; familiarity or excitement. She made a decision.

"I choose……"


End file.
